Doblons.io Wikia
For Admins: If you are looking to edit this page, then open up source mode! NOTICE: You must install Matiz as a font for this wiki to render correctly. Quick Note: This game is not for kids under 8. Little kids are not allowed to play this game because you battle and kill people. Please Read the Rules Here Welcome to the Doblons.io Wikia! Welcome to the doblons.io wikia! This is a game that is reminiscent of Diep.io and Pirac.io. In this game, you play as a pirate ship, collecting loot and destroying other pirate ships. Are you ready to shoot your way to the top of the leaderboard? If You have Problems Troubleshooting go Here Other games made by Sidney De Vries include vertix.io, driftin.io and bloble.io. The wikis for those sites are vertixio.wikia.com and driftinio.wikia.com You can post your ideas here, here or even here~ Also, feel free to join our Discord~! https://discord.gg/PcrYPYj How To Play In order to level up and be the best in your block, you'll have to go around collecting loot/doblons and killing other pirate ships. Some of the upgrades cost different amounts of money, and the price increases every time you upgrade them. There are different types of currency, which are: Bronze, Silver, Diamond and Emerald. The Bronze coins will give you $10, Silver will give $20, Gold will give $30, Ruby will give you 50$, Diamond will give you $100 and Emerald will give you 500$. When you have collected enough money, you get to choose a free upgrade, like a side cannon or a mine dropper. Why don't you try it out? Enjoy! The Repair Dock This is the Repair dock, any issues concerning the wiki will be posted here. Caps project: Everybody please help in the removal of caps in all pages, as they make the wiki look unprofessional. The first 3 People who achieve 1,000 edits WITHOUT farming, will get a discussions mod position, Contact me for more details @ SectorProtector Help Pages with sanitation! A List of them can be found Here Please try to talk to the founder through Discord(Our own wiki Discord not the other one). The founder's name on discord is Universe Of The Cats, unsurprisingly. Oh, and don't even THINK 'about taking my name. Anybody who is not sure click on my name on the right (find my name of course) and check that the number is '#7520. Anyone involved with extreme vandalism will get ashamed in front of us doblons ships. Contact The Administrator Team Oo1oo2oo3oo4 ThugLife69 Universe Of The Cats (Founder) SectorProtector Conga0 OMG18000 Gas Jimmy is back Latest activity ru:Doblonsio вики How far do you think Doblons will go? It'll never die Doblons will last a while Doblons is going to last as long as every other io game It might not last too long It's bound to die in a horrible fire DID YOU KNOW You can get rewards for Editing! So if you want cool things like a colored name, try to be active as much as you can, but remember, don't edit farm! Chat Join the Doblons Shipyard and talk with other people! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Scoreboard Category:Doblons.io Category:Welcome page Category:Administration